Elsword : Seraph's Origins and The El Lady
by JinTakeshi
Summary: Volume 2 of Elsword : Seraph's Sword. This story mainly covers Renato's mother's backstory, a.k.a The Seraph Queen and also the selection of a new El Lady. (There may be incorrect lores and guesses that I make, so people who really follows the lore are not adviced to read unless you're interested). Note: The cover is obtained in Elwiki, I do not own this.
1. Chapter 1 (Updated)

"… Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I will go and see these knights, and silently support the defensive forces."

"As your warriors, we will abide to your every wish and command. Please watch out for yourself your Majesty."

"Train hard and protect the Seraphim realm for me, my angels."

* * *

 _Dear Ren,_

 _You've probably taken over my throne now, or continued on with your journey while reading this diary of my life in Elrios. I hope you understand why I left you when you were young, after you read this story of mine._

 _Your mother._

* * *

Decending down to Elrios and disguising as a servant of Velder isn't easy for someone like me. Especially being born in the Seraphim Realm, I've never experienced such hardship in my life. But because of this step I've taken, many lives would be saved, and I had learned the true meaning of happiness.

"Maria! It's time for dinner service!" Shouted Alina, my best friend.

"Coming Alina!" I shouted back at my best friend. My only friend after 2 thousand years in the Seraphim Realm.

"We'll be late and Madam Catherine won't be happy!" She said again to make sure I reach the dining area with El speed.

The Velder Knights were kind enough to accept me as a servant and gave me a place to sleep as I work for them. I came down to Elrios and disguised myself as Maria Bianchi, a maiden whom lost her family from a bandit raid.

Of course there were suspicions of me being a spy, but erasing doubts is my special ability when I was very young. My parents would agree completely and tell you that you will regret letting me do it.

The one who guided me, Alina Romano, was my only friend on day 1. She was my teacher in Elrios, my 2nd mom (though she's younger than me). She was ill mannered, sometimes loud, but she's a good friend. She always backed me up when I broke a plate or being clumsy in general. And she is a serious alcoholic. I think she even drinks more than the knights. She was also the one who told me to write a life diary as I progress in each stage of my life. Not that I will die anytime soon but I listened to her.

Tonight is the celebration of the victorious battle in Feita, and I planned to leave Elrios and go back to the Seraph Realm after the conflict had ended. The demon invasion has been halted by the brave knights and of course I had stopped their main source of transport, the Demon's Gate. The Velder Knights suffered minimal casualties, but I was not satisfied. I do not tolerate any casualties, but what's done is done.

As usual, dinner service meant I have to collect empty plates and serve wine to the soldiers. They were willing to give their lives for the safety of their own country and world, so somehow I thought at least the food would be better. Wine is good enough though.

While I cleaned the tables, Alina was drinking and celebrating with the soldiers. I just remained a low profile and kept my head down. But you never know when Alina surprises you.

"Come… Here Maria! You… Should… *hic* drink some too… *hic*" Alina was holding her cup up and shouting at me.

"No it's fine Alina. I don't drink." I smiled back and said.

"That's a… *hic* bummer…" said Alina and continued drinking.

Then, I felt a gaze, more like a creepy stare from one of the soldiers from the table Alina was at. That was Alfio De Falco, the knight named, The Lightning Demon. His brown hair was untidy, probably not even trimmed for a long time, and his sky blue eyes were really intimidating. He stared at me for almost the entire time now, and I'm not really comfortable. I couldn't scold him off because I might be punished for doing so, so my only option was to look at him and ask if something was on my face. But as I turned my head towards him, and opened my mouth. He spoke.

"You're beautiful, young lady." he said with a soft tone, with neither hostility or lust. It felt like it was just a honest opinion. But your grandmother always reminded me not to trust any men that easily.

"Thank you." I thanked him and turned around and head towards the kitchen.

"You just got rejected Falco. Haha." One of the knights sitting with him laughed.

"I was just giving a comment Nyx." Alfio fought back.

"You sure you don't want to make her your woman?" Said Nyx. I swear if I am not here to save these knights, I would send him to the depths of hell.

I had exited the dining room before I could hear anymore of their conversation. Besides, knights probably won't respect woman here

Alfio De Falco, the descendant of the Falco family's "Lightning Affinity", and also the one who risked his life for any comrade in Velder's army. Even if he was not close to any of them, or even if they had no special abilities like other high ranked knights, he would never leave anyone behind. He was called the "Lightning Demon" for a reason. When he starts his rampage on his enemies, nobody could stop him. Not even me. I couldn't suppress his manaand cause him to stop. Because it was much more purer, larger, and destructive than mine. A normal mortal would suffer from "Mana Poisoning" if they used that much, but he controlled it. What kind of queen am I if I can't even stop him.

Nyx Auditore is his partner, also named, "The Inferno Knight". Although he has an attitude when it comes to women, but in combat, he's a different person. Fire magic is his specialty, his second nature, his sixth sense. He even invented spells which soldiers could use without much mana. For instance, "Flame Geyser." I personally do not like him. Especially in this situation.

"Hey young lady!" Shouted Nyx as he approached me in the kitchen.

"What may I be of service? Mr Nyx." I replied as calmly as I can, but as irritated as I am, I couldn't do anything.

"Service… Hmmm… Maybe in bed?" said Nyx without hesitation. How dare you ask a God like me to service you in bed? I forgot, I'm a servant. But human rights here are really off.

"I refuse." I replied while tossing the cloth I was holding to the basin.

"Come on, it will be fun… *hic*." Nyx said. He was definitely drunk. His smelly alcoholic breath will stain my clothes and damage my nerves, so I had to push him back.

"Please stop before I tell this to the higher ups." I warned him. But he just jumped in front of me after my warning.

That was where Alfio interrupted and taught Nyx a lesson. Few punches to his face and abdomen won't be enough to make him remember not to toy with women, but I was happy.

"Nyx, have you lost your pride? You're a knight for El's sake!" Alfio said as he punched his partner.

"Ouch… That hurt Falco! Have fun with your crush. I'm going to bed." Nyx quickly backed off and admitted defeat. He knew if Alfio got angry, he will definitely not survive.

"You better learn you lesson, "Inferno Dumbass"." I swore for the first time at the man who irritated me.

"I'm sorry for what Nyx has done, if there is a need to punch me, go ahead." Alfio said as he bowed down and apologized.

"No there is no need, thank you for what you've done for me just now." I replied while bowing down.

"Alright then, Miss…" Alfio asked.

"Maria Bianchi, call me Maria." I told him my name.

"Miss Maria, my name is Alfio, Alfio De Falco." He introduced himself.

"There's no need to call me 'miss'. I am a servant after all." I told him to stop.

"I call every women here 'miss'. To me it's a form of respect." He said boldly.

"Well then, alright. I respect your opinion." I was surprised for a moment, because most men here are just plain rude to women and see them as, 'a tool for pleasure' or 'house work maids'.

"Alright. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take care of that drunk bastard." said Alfio and he started walking towards the barracks.

Then he stopped, and spoke.

"Good night, Miss Maria." Said Alfio. This man surprised me again. I thought for a second I should recruit him.

"Good night, Mr Alfio." I replied.

After that, I went back to my room and cleaned myself up. It was a tough and unexpected day for me.

* * *

When I was about to go to bed, I heard something from the roof. Footsteps of sorts. And I went out and checked while Alina slept soundly in our room. But as I was about to step outside of the room, I felt a sharp edge pointing behind me. A blade. Then, a hand came to silence me, making sure I don't speak.

"Say a word, and you'll die." Said the intruder.

"Is she safe?" I asked the intruder.

"I said don't say a word." The intruder pointed the blade deeper, and I felt blood starting to drip down my back.

Then, someone outside of the room knocked the door.

"Miss Maria… it's me Alfio. Sorry for disturbing you at a time like this. I'd like to… Urm… talk with you for a moment." Said Alfio.

"Tell him off." Said the intruder softly.

"... Go away!" I shouted.

"That's a good girl." Said the intruder softly.

"Uh… I'm sorry for intruding. I'll head off now." Alfio's footsteps was distancing away from our room and the only hope of rescue, was him. However, if I spoke, Alina's life might be in danger if there was another intruder.

"Now, quietly, and slowly turn around." Said the intruder.

I did as he said and raised my hand up just in case. And as I turned around, I saw nobody other than this guy.

"Well well, aren't you a pretty lady." The intruder said as he started approaching closer to me.

"I swear Ishmael will curse your very soul, you low life." I said unconsciously.

"And with an attitude." Said the intruder as he slapped my face hard and I fell to the ground.

"You…" I stared at that bastard.

Then, he pushed me down and started unbuttoning my shirt, his foul smell was tainting my clothes and his awful breath was beyond being a beggar.

"I'll enjoy this, and you better not-" the intruder said as he put down the knife and was about to quicken undressing me.

"There's a intruder!" I shouted on the top of my lungs. Hoping it to reach Alfio.

"Why you… Son of a bitch…" The intruder slapped me and pulled me up with the knife pointing at my neck.

And after a few seconds, the door burst open and Alfio's sword was drawn. His eyes were glowing like a wolf's under the moon, and his sword emitted a very faint cyan blue colour. I could hear whispers of dead souls from that blade. Thousands of them slained and taken.

"Let her go, or you will have this sword leave a scar on your back." Said Alfio.

"I think it's another way around, Mr Lightning Demon." Said the intruder.

"This is your last chance to surrender." Said Alfio as he raised his sword.

"Pfft. This is your last chance to back the fuck off-" the intruder didn't finish his sentence when Alfio turned into electrical particles and blinked behind him.

"End of the line." Said Alfio as he slashed the intruder's back, causing him to lose his grip on the knife.

"How…" The intruder spoke his last word before dying.

The intruder's body fell to the ground, and I was free from that low life. As I turned around, I saw Alfio sheathing his sword, and checked on the intruder's pulse.

"He's gone. I probably went overboard." Alfio's face shown guilt, I guess he was just trying to disarm and inflict minor injuries so he would surrender. But nonetheless, intruders are to be prosecuted.

"Mr Alfio, he deserved it. He was trespassing Velder's Military property." I told him the obvious.

"... You're right. At least the both of you are safe." Alfio said and shook it off.

"Maria… Be quiet will you… I'm trying to sleep…" Alina mumbled while being half asleep. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

It was a life and death situation for the both of us, and she just spoke for her own comforts. Wait, it was just her life that was in danger…

"Pfft… Alina, we were just about to be killed by that intruder and you're still half conscious… Haha." I laughed at Alina.

"I guess alcohol helps you pass by the worst of times huh?" Alfio said to me.

"Maybe." I laughed a bit after Alfio had given that simple comment.

"... Urm… Ms Maria, your shirt…" He was looking at me but then he looked away.

"Oh… Sorry." I quickly realized that my cleavage was revealed and buttoned it back. Thank Ishmael the intruder didn't go further. "Thanks Mr Alfio."

"You're welcome." His face was a bit red and was still looking away until I finished buttoning up.

Then, we got serious and dealt with the intruder's body and cleaned the floor up. Alfio carried the body and was ready to go to the headquarters to file a report, but he stopped after my question.

"Mr Alfio, what was it that you want to speak with me?" I asked before he left the room.

"Urm… It was nothing." Said Alfio after flinching a bit, slightly nervous and uneasy.

"Well, okay. I'll be here if you changed your mind and planned to tell me what is it that you want to speak with me about.

"Alright, good night, Ms Maria." Alfio bowed and left the room with the intruders body.

"Good night, Mr Alfio." I bowed and replied.

* * *

The next battle began sooner than expected, and the troops were sent to the front lines of Velder. The demons who were attacking us had no formations or strategies. Maybe because they weren't smart enough to select a commander. And probably because these demons are from separate parts of the Demon Realms where there are no education systems.

Currently, humans are allied with the nobles in the Demon Realm and they part take in trades including, goods, weapons and even information and religion. The one who suggested truce was none other than, Luciela R. Sourcream. The Noblesse. She saw too much bloodshed for ideas like taking land and following stupid traditions of the demons. She thought the idea of demons conquering the whole world was absurd and decided to have truce. It went unexpectedly smooth according to my scouts.

However, that doesn't mean I won't be closing portals. The only way to close these portals, I have to take out the Dark El that is being used as a medium in the recent technology the demons had created. They were called "Gate of Darkness".

I guess for my parents, this would be a piece of cake. But since I just took the throne, my powers are still limited and focusing majority of my mana on immortality is already a challenge. My parents once told me…

" _In a few hundred years, you'll manage to summon the Seraph's greatest treasure. Or you could destroy the entire demon realm with half of your life."_

" _I don't plan to. I plan to make peace with the demons."_

" _That will be impossible Marry…"_

" _I'll make it happen. Father."_

When Luciela decided to form a truce with the humans, half of my job was done. The rest was the rogue and uneducated.

Alfio and Nyx are posted in the frontlines, I asked one of my scouts to keep an eye on Alfio if anything happens. Even though I couldn't stop his berserk, I could at least try to stop the portals with all my mana. Besides, he hasn't spoke to me since that night, so he owes me some explanation.

There were 3 portals, and I've already destroyed 2 of the Dark El pieces. But as I approach the 3rd portal. A strong enemy awaited. His name was… Scar.

Uneducated, unnoticed, probably brainwashed, but well trained. This demon was taller, stronger and fiercer than any of those small fries, and from what I see, he has some information that we might need. As I approached the 3rd portal, I saw Scar commanding the demons, but after giving certain orders, he went to the side. As he looked around suspiciously, he summoned a mirror, and I saw the most terrifying demon in the Demon Realm.

 _ **Sult**_

The demon that is currently disguising as a noble reveals his true form to his subject,Scar.

He was manipulating Scar in some way . If Velder finds out that one of the nobles are leading these attacks, the truce will be cut and everything Luciela have worked for would perish. And everything I wish for will never happen.

I have to destroy that portal and kill Sult. Either that… Or I wait for the El Lady.

" _The selection of the El Lady will take place soon. Dear Marry, you do not have to worry about demons attacking the human world anymore." - Ishmael._

Soon for immortals means a few hundred years. Timeline with the immortals aren't really the same with mortals.

Whatever the case, I should destroy this portal and stop Scar. But I saw something. Something very heart breaking.

"You know what will happen if you don't take Velder, Scar." Said Sult.

"Don't hurt my family…" Scar clutched his fist tightly and shivered.

"Do as I say, and I will promise your family's safety. As well as a place to serve beside me and become immortal." Said Sult.

"... I do not need immortality. I just wish you bless my family to be safe." Scar said.

"Very well." Sult spoke his last sentence and the mirror closed.

Scar was threatened to lead the army of demons. If I were to judge, his commanding skills are absurdly low. Even a new born seraphim can do that.

Then, Scar commanded one of his minions again.

"They'll think that this battle is over just because they manage to bring down 2 of those portals. Our clones will serve their purpose soon. Release the Hydra." Said Scar.

The moment when the word 'Hydra' rang through my ears. I knew it was time to take down the portal before it enters the human world. Time was short and I had to rush to the Dark El. But Scar was there before I reached. And so my plan to avoid conflicts was ruined by an awesome tactician.

"So you were the one who took down the portals during my invasions…" Said Scar.

"You're smart. Unlike those minions." I replied while drawing my sword.

"If you back off now, I will let you go. This fight is not necessary… Don't let me hurt anybody anymore… " Scar didn't lift his sword, instead he was begging to not fight.

"I'm sorry Scar. 3 lives compared to thousands are way too much to ask." I said as I readied my stance.

"... If you're the Queen of Seraphs, please… Help my family…" He begged again, tears rolled out of his blue eyes.

"I have no such capabilities… Not even Ishmael could help your family from Sult." My heart was sinking when I told Scar that. There could've been another way. But too much lives were at risk. Even the demons. I need to stop the portal.

"No… I beg of you…" Scar, a man, kneeled down and begged. But I couldn't do it. As a queen I must make the ultimate decision.

"Scar, if I could save your family. I would've done it. I give you my word as the Queen of Seraphs." I said as I approached the Dark El behind him.

"Please… They're all I have left. My village… Everything… Sult has taken all of them." He begged again.

Then, my legs froze as I was beside Scar. And I gave him a promise.

"I promise, I will kill Sult for you." I promised him. And I proceeded to destroy the Dark El.

"No… Pwcca…" He hammered his fist to the ground. He wasn't even going to fight at this point.

"Spada della Purificazione!" I shouted a spell and casted a giant sword on mine. And I swung at the Dark El.

*Clang*

"I won't let you… They're my family…" Scar blocked my sword. His eyes filled with tears and dread as he looked into mine.

"I'm sorry…" I looked away and summoned another spell. "Chiamata Di Seraph!"

As I held my hand out to cast the spell, thousands of weapons from the Arsenal of Seraphs rained on the Dark El behind Scar. And as the Dark El was destroyed, I realized. I was crying.

Because I could hear the voices of Scar's wife and daughter.

 _Their **laughter**._

 _Their **harmony**._

 _Their **love**._

 _Their **cry**._

 _Their **agony** as they **burn** in Sult's hands._

 _It was my duty to make sure I make the best decision for the world._

 _It was my duty as a queen._

 _My duty, as the Seraph's Queen._

...

I wonder… When will I get to kill Ishmael. The one who created all of us.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Elsword Seraph's Sword volume 2 on, and I hope I don't have any grammar or sentence errors in this. I tried not to rush it and was using all of my free time to type this out. I wrote this on my phone. Please correct me if anything XD.**

 **Lore wise, I hope you guys don't mind me twisting a bit. That demon God Sult is disguising and stuff. It's all made up.**

 **If there's any question, please mail me and I will try my best to reply ASAP. (Answers contains spoilers).**

 ***you can translate some stuff that the seraphim family say using Italian to English on Google. Like her majesty's spell. xD**

 **Thank you all for supporting and liking my story so far!**


	2. Apology

**Hello guys, sorry for the long delays. I am currently directing all my focus to My Hero Academia's fanfiction, but I will try my best to post new chapters for this fanfiction. I sincerely apologize once again, please be a bit more patient for my motivation for this fanfiction to come back.**

 **If you're also interested in My Hero Academia, please feel free check out my fanfiction through this link if you so wish to.**

 **My Hero Academia Fanfiction title- My Hero Academia: Team Crimson Blood**

s/12666798/1/My-Hero-Academia-Team-Crimson-Blood 


End file.
